


little baby wolf

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just,” Emma started, a slow grin spreading across her face as she eyed Ruby, “<i>growl</i> at your girlfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	little baby wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - growl.

Belle closed her book after the second time she heard Emma snap, “Well, if you were such a _drama queen_ ” at Regina.  Ruby cleared her throat and glanced at Belle.  She strode over and draped an arm over Ruby’s shoulders, sliding gracefully into her lap.  “What are you all talking about over here?”

Emma and Regina stopped talking for a moment to nod politely at Belle, then continued their heated argument.

Ruby pecked Belle on the cheek and smoothed a strand of hair out of her eyes.  “Oh, nothing much.”  Then she leaned on closer to whisper, “I’m just watching another one of Emma and Regina’s epic verbal battles.  I needed comfort.”  She snuggled into Belle’s neck, nibbling the soft skin beneath her ear.

“Behave,” Belle giggled, swatting Ruby on the arm.

“Make me,” Ruby said, growling playfully and nipping at Belle’s finger.

Silence fell over the two women across the table, and Belle looked over to see Emma and Regina staring at them.  “Did you just,” Emma started, a slow grin spreading across her face as she eyed Ruby, “ _growl_ at your girlfriend?”

“Like a little baby wolf,” Regina cooed sarcastically, smiling evilly.  “Aren’t they too precious?”  She rested her arm on the back of Emma’s chair, argument apparently forgotten.

“We _are_ precious,” Belle said, winking at Ruby.

“Works every time,” Ruby whispered back.


End file.
